


Take all I've got to give..

by rareformofwolfsbane



Series: Our choices seal our fate [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, genie!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareformofwolfsbane/pseuds/rareformofwolfsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek swayed forward, his wolf showing through his eyes in deference to the ancient magic that turned the air tangy and raised the hair on his arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take all I've got to give..

**Author's Note:**

> **I've got more in me, and you can set it free, I can catch the moon in my hand, don't you know who I am?**
> 
> Was honestly gonna go for the porn, but my brain balked because I don't know how to write it. boo.

"I wish.."

Fingers danced along his shoulders to where they extended into the warm, heavy weight of arms settling around him, a line of heat down his back that breathed with him.

"You wish.."

Derek opened his eyes, unaware he had shut them against the throaty purr that caressed his cheek. He watched silently as one of the hands, almost transparent now that he was up to his last wish, rise from its resting place over his chest, fingers poised to do his bidding.

"I wish.."

The fingers twitched, and Derek smiled.

"..to set you free."

There was a sharp intake of breath in suspended silence, and the fingers snapped, the sound echoing sharply in the open space of his home. Derek swayed forward, his wolf showing through his eyes in deference to the ancient magic that turned the air tangy and raised the hair on his arms. The thick silver cuff started to glow, the light slithering down Stiles' wrist and Derek watched with awe and sadness as they revealed the silver links that connected Stiles to his lamp.

He felt Stiles pull away and Derek spun on his heel, pausing to marvel at his expression - the months that Stiles has been in his accidental service, Derek has never seen this look of lost and vulnerability on his usually self-assured face - as the cuffs broke away with a quiet _shnick_.

They watched as the transparency of Stiles' skin eased into a healthy pale and the mist lengthened into legs. Stiles stared at his trembling hands for a moment longer, examining his bare wrists before letting them hang loosely by his sides. He lifted his head to stare at Derek with _confusedhopeful_ watery eyes and Derek was pleased to note that the shadows of servitude have disappeared.

"B-but why..?"

Stiles shook his head, unable to comprehend, and Derek offered a light shrug, brows furrowed in confusion.

"I thought this was something you wanted. Freedom."

That brought a slightly hysterical laugh from Stiles and Derek's brows furrowed further.

"Of course it's something I want! It's everything I dreamed of, but Derek, being a genie is all I've known. Now that I'm free; what will I do, where will I go?"

Derek looked away, thinking, and his eyes tracked back to Stiles who was wringing his hands, fingers unconsciously rubbing against bare wrists. He stepped forward, reaching out to help calm the rising panic. 

"You can stay with me, as long as you need too," Derek shook his head. "We'll figure it out." He smoothed his hands up Stiles' arms to rest on his shoulders and smiled. "Stiles, you're free."

Stiles blinked with an answering smile of his own when the words finally sunk in and had to brush a hand across his cheek to wipe away an errant tear.

"I'm actually free! I'm.." Stiles' mouth dropped open, his hands flailing in front of him and Derek can admit he jumped when Stiles slapped a hand to his chest in his excitement. "Man, I can actually enjoy curly fries with the full range of human taste buds. And.."

Derek shook his head with an exasperated smile and tugged Stiles into a hug, his wolf reeling because Stiles was human; solid and warm in his arms, his scent overwhelming..

"Hey.."

Derek blinked, lifting his head from Stiles' shoulder and hummed; his wolf suddenly too close to the surface.

"Thank you, for, you know, freeing me. Not a lot of people would have done what you did." Stiles' voice is suddenly somber, an undertone of experience, his fingers toying with the short hairs at Derek's nape, brushing the edge of his ear and applying little pressure to turn his head toward him, eyes flicking between Derek's own. "Not that I'm ungrateful, but, you could have picked any wish.."

Derek was already shaking his head. He hadn't meant to use his first wish, hadn't meant to make any wish at all; not wanting to use Stiles for selfish means. But with everything that had gone on; Peter, hunters, Alpha's, he'd simply forgotten Stiles was bound to him and made the offhand comment of wishing he'd have a good day for once. It wasn't until Stiles made his dramatic appearance, a smirk on his face, and his fingers snapping did Derek realize his mistake. He had never been so nervous and paranoid, because his life just never _did_ right.

His second wish though, that was intentional. Asking if he could have one last chance to talk to his family, to apologize and gain closure; Stiles had adopted a narrow look, mentioning that he'd have to bend the rules a little because it was still technically raising the dead which was a big no no in his great big book of rules.

The third and last wish, just seemed obvious to Derek. He had planned to set Stiles free with his first wish, because he could see through the snark and sarcasm what hundreds of years doing the bidding of others could do, and everybody should have a choice to do what they please without the weight of being shackled.

He dragged himself from his thoughts, and Stiles must have been watching closely, eyes searching, because he nods, a thankful grin pulling his lips wide, hand reaching out to circle Derek's wrist and tug insistently towards the neatly made bed.

* * *

_finish._

 


End file.
